Brothers through Time
by sonicdude10
Summary: A story of a character named Chris Robbins as he meets and befriends Miles Tails Prower.  They become close friends through many adventures.  They become brothers that were separated by time.  This is the story of how it happened.  Crosses many genres.
1. Life sucks  What can be done about it?

Brothers Through Time

By: sonicdude10

Introduction

Hello every one. This is a story I will be telling that uses a made up character. His name Chris Robbins. This is a Sonic the Hedgehog based story with Chris and his friend who I will reveal the identity of later being the main focus. Most of the rest of the Sonic characters will be there as well as some made up ones too.

Also, the way of thinking, talking, and memories of Chris are a mirror of how I am. Don't take it that I'm lonely and complaining about life. It's just that my personality is the best fit for Chris Please do give me reviews and suggestions as this is my first fanfic. No flaming though. If I get flamed too much, I will stop this story. I plan to carry this as an ongoing story with many adventures to come.

Part of this story begins in 2011 when Chris is 21 and the owner of a big genetic research center. The rest will then take place on Mobius which is Earth in the distant future. Not too sure how far in the distant future but waaaaaay beyond my lifetime.

I need to get you readers acquainted with the story format before I start telling it. Normal text like this will be the standard for the story. _Italics like this will be thoughts.___**Bold text will be where me as the author will be jumping in to explain or just add thoughts on the subject at hand. **ALL CAPITAL LETTERS INDICATE EMPHESIS ON THE PARTICULAR THOUGHT OR WORD AT THE MOMENT. So let's go to chapter 2 to see Chris as he gets really depressed with his life as it is now. Let's see what Chris decides to do about it.

Chapter 1: Life sucks...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sega characters in this. I do own the story line, Chris Robbins, and a few other Ocs that will be introduced later.

Chris woke up one particular morning to find that it was raining outside. _Nothing new _Chris thinks as he gets dressed for the day. Then he remembers that he is very bored and is restricted to his building that he both owns and built his penthouse on top of. _Being a multibillionaire is sure getting boring, not to mention that crazy genetic experiment I did on myself _he thinks looking into the mirror. Looking back at him wasn't his old usual human self he had been growing up. Instead, there was a 7 foot tall fox. The fox had 2 tails, his fur was black on the most of him and red in the center.

**AN: There are many more secrets that Chris holds that will be revealed when the time is correct.**

_Why did I ever do this to myself? Here I am trying to create a hybrid species of human and animal, and now I am the only one like this and can't step outside anymore because of it _he thinks looking in the mirror deeply and sorrowfully. _I HAD to choose a fox because it is my favorite animal and very graceful in whatever they do..._

"Better go weigh in" he says to himself interrupting his thoughts as he goes into the bathroom. Stepping on the scale revealed a shocking number: 294 pounds.

"Well, the muscle building gene seems to be working properly" he tells himself looking into the bathroom mirror. This time, he takes a good look at himself. The 7 foot fox was a sight to behold. He had a very cute looking muzzle that was not too long or too short. His ears were a nice red with a slight touch of gold on the ends. Going down his neck to his chest he sees the big muscles popping up at his breasts. Under that were some good sized pecs. He decided to count them for fun. It was a little challenging to see them due to the fur but he managed to do it. _1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8. nice, 8 pecs. This would drive girls wild if only I were still human _he thinks before continuing his body scan. His arms were nice, long, and very muscular. Finally, there was his legs. Same as his arms, big and muscular. His muscles were large enough to be seen through the thick fur that covered his body.

After a nice long shower and a lot of time spent drying off (**fur covered body, remember?**), he then gets dressed and goes to the kitchen for some breakfast. Now most people in a situation like this would be sighing or have a sad face, but Chris doesn't. His face is completely blank and doesn't hardly ever change. When asked about it by people, he would tell them one word and leave: autism.

Thinking about this he says to himself screaming as loud as he could: "I CAN TURN MYSELF INTO A FOX, BUT I CAN'T EVEN FIX MY AUTISM DISORDER!" He promptly sits down to the bowl of cereal he had poured himself during this outbreak. No sooner than he finishes breakfast, the intercom line in his office goes off.

"Mr. Robbins, you're 10 o'clock appointment is here" says a secretary.

Chris goes to answer it:"Thanks Becky, tell them I'll be down in about 10 minutes or less."

"AND FOR GODS SAKE, REMEMBER TO WEAR YOUR FUCKING COSTUME! We don't want a repeat of last month with the president of Canada, do we?" Becky screamed back.

"Yeah, I still remember that." Chris replies chuckling to himself and remembering the incident. The poor president saw him walk in in his fur and business suit and screams bloody murder and promptly passes out. Chris was confused at why the president was doing this until he felt all eyes in the meeting room glued to him. "What?" he had asked. Then he got really red in his face, even redder than his fur, and said:"I forgot my mask again, didn't I." several heads in the room nodded. Thankfully, when the president came to and heard an explanation, he was amazed. Thanks to that, Canada is now funding a lot of Chris's research.

As his memory closes, he says to Becky:"Maybe I should go out in the nude and meet them. After all, there's nothing to see with all this fur I have."

"Har, har. Just get your mutated ass down here pronto before your appointment gets pissed." replied Becky.

"Tell them I'll be down in 20 or less."

"Will do."

20 minutes later, Chris goes to his big executive office located under his penthouse and on the top floor of the research center. Today he was meeting with the president of the USA to talk about his massive breakthroughs in the genetic research and experimentation. Chris was afraid of the president wanting to use his research to make better soldiers for the armed forces. _It's time to see what fate has in store for me_ Chris thought as he enters the room.

"Good morning Mr. President" Chris said walking into the room. The president just stared at him. He already knew Chris had used himself as a subject for some of the tests that were ran, but he had no idea that the face he saw was just a mask.

"HOLY HELL MAN, WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?" came the president's reply. He was looking at the mask covering Chris's face mistaking the rather large size used to cover his extended face as a result from the tests. He also noticed the rather large size of his pants legs where Chris had hidden his tails, mistaking that as another byproduct of testing. At least his paws were easy enough to cover over and not look too abnormal.

Chris thought a moment before saying: "Sir, do you want the easy truth or for me to just reveal all right here, right now?"

The president thought long and hard then replied: "Give it to me straight. I want to know if this can be useful or not."

Chris: "OK, but you must promise to not freak out and scream please. I've had enough of that already from others seeing the truth."

The president: "I promise. Now let's see what you have hiding." He then sits there staring at Chris with expectant eyes.

Chris was scared and his mind was going a million miles an hour as he slowly while shaking out of fear removes the gloves covering his hands to reveal black fur on what looked like a cross between a human hand and a fox paw. He gets the gloves off and looks at the president. The president was wide eyed but quiet. Chris continues with his costume removal. He takes the head mask off to reveal his head. At this point, the president was getting scared.

"Is... is... is tha... that … re... re... real?" he asked in a scared voice.

"Yes it is." was Chris's reply. "But I'm not done yet." Chris goes on to reveal the final part of his true self. As his tails come out of the hole that was hidden in the back of his pants, he hears a thump. Looking over, the president is lying on the floor out cold. The secret service saw everything and rushes in tackling and pinning Chris to the floor.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM!" he yells out to the agents.

"We know, it's just standard protocol when the president goes unconscious." one of the agents replied. "For all we know, you could have taken advantage of the situation to kill him. Especially considering your, erm, shocking appearance."

Chris nodded understanding their reasoning. He had just revealed something that the agents had never had to deal with before and of coarse their first action was to protect the president from this unknown potential threat. After the president wakes up from his little "nap" and doctors confirm that all is well, Chris and the president then go straight to the point of the meeting. With the secret service agents standing very closely to them of coarse. Without going into boring details of the meeting, let's just say that fate decided to bitch slap Chris right in the face. His research was to be used for the military to make better soldiers and horrible weapons. It was just as Chris feared would happen, he was to now use his skills to find better ways of killing people.

It's not that he hated this. In fact, this was good news to his ears due to the depressive feelings he had for god only knows how long now. He deeply wanted to see evil doers suffer mightily. He had just been trying to ignore this feeling for fear it would grow out of control into a savage beast. _I already have the body, why not give me the mind of a wild beast too _was a constant nagging thought Chris always had.

Once the president left with his orders in a "TOP SECRET" labeled file, Chris decided to go and get some dinner. He used this as his excuse to ignore the file for a little while. After dinner he still couldn't bring himself to open the file. Chris decided to spend some time messing with his computer to calm his mind down after the hell he went through earlier. Chris then glances over to the file on his desk. He couldn't take it anymore. Jumping up and flying across the room to his desk he grabs the file and heads for the elevator at the far end of his office flying over the long distance between the two.

**AN: Yet another secret about Chris is out now. He can fly. More on how he does that later on.**

When he made it back to his house, he immediately goes for his personal office to read up on this file. But first things first, he opens one of the desk drawers and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Chris looks down to the pack of Marlboro red king size smokes.

"Ah, good to see you my friends. Time for me to calm down." he says to himself out loud. He also pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniel's old #7 whiskey and pours a rather large glass full of the amber liquid. _This should help me to calm down even more as I go through this government shit _he thinks as he downs the glass and pours another. _Time to get started. _

As Chris sits in his chair reading through the file, a cold sweat breaks out on his forehead. Soon the rest of his body follows suit. _WHAT THE FUCK? I can't do this! It'll kill millions of innocent people! W_hen Chris makes it to the final task in the file, he just stares at it wide eyed. He had already finished the first smoke and just lit another one which was still 2/3rds unsmoked. Reading that final task made him take such a long deep drag of it that when he stopped to exhale, the cigarette was burnt down to the butt.

He then stands up from his chair, downs a few more large glasses of Jack, and leaves the office in a state of mind that can be best described as scared shitless and so dazed that he didn't know who he was. _I know that I would love to do this for the sake of stomping evil out of the world, but even this is taking it too far. I need to get out for a while. Go take a walk. Oh shit, I can't leave. My mask won't be enough to hide my true form. Oh well, lets see what's online to distract me._

So Chris gets online and starts looking up things. He finally decided to look into the magical arts. After reading a few articles on it, he decided this was enough to get him interested in trying out the different styles that are out in the world. One particular spell he was reading up on caught his attention: SUMMON A FRIEND FOR THOSE LONELY IN THE HEART. Chris sat back and meditated on this for a while. This brought up many bad memories of his painful childhood and lonely adult life he had before his changes into his current form.

After going through many painful moments in his mind, which the pain of could be seen in his face, Chris decides that he needs a friend. Looking back at the description of the spell, it said that the friend summoned would be exactly like like the person who casts the spell, both in mind and form. _Mind AND FORM? I gotta cast this then. Mostly to see what will happen. _Chris didn't bother to read the rest of the description because of his excitement. Too bad he didn't read it because there was a very important part that said the friend could come from a different time, be it past or future. He also failed to read the part stating that changing a certain word will send you to the time that the selected friend resides in.

after waiting for 2 LONG weeks to get the needed items to perform the spell, Chris decided it was time to summon himself a friend. One who would think like him, understand him, help him and he do the same back. So Chris sits down in the spot he set up to do this in and prepares the items. After clearing his mind, he then speaks the words of the spell. _ I can't tell what they meant since they are in a weird language _were his only thought while reciting them. After doing it for numerous times, there is a sudden wind that hicks up in the room and knocks all lightweight objects over. Chris opens his eyes to see a strange purple disk appear in front of him and grow to the height of the ceiling in the room.

Chris just stood there dumbfounded by this. _Uh, was that supposed to happen? _There was no time to think further on it for there was a strong wind that kicked up and started sucking all lose objects into the purple disk thing. Chris tried to run away from it, even using his tails to create a counter wind to stop the suction from pulling him in. it was no use. The suction was too strong.

Chris flew into the purple disk thing screaming: "GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!" He kept screaming as he fell further and further from view. Finally, the purple disk thing started to shrink smaller and smaller until it was gone with a blip. And Chris was gone.

Chris slowly opened his eyes. _GOD DAMN! That sure did hurt. Where the fuck am I now? He_ slowly got up off of the floor in tremendous pain from his little trip and looked around. He seemed to be in a work shop of some sort. There was all sorts of machinery stacked everywhere. Some of it he could understand while others looked like something from the future.

He then noticed some movement to his left and turned to look. Standing there was fox that seemed much like himself. It stood on 2 feet, was rather tall, had a creamish, yellowish main coat with white on the chest and 2 tails. _2 TAILS? NO WAY! It can't be! He only exists in Sega games, TV shows, and a comic line. Can it really be Miles Tails Prower? I have got to be certain if this is him and if he can understand me._

"Are you Miles Tails Prower?" Chris asked.

"Y...y...yeah. W...why do y...y...you a...ask?" came the foxes reply. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" came out next as his senses and adrenalin kicked in.

"Calm down bub. My name is Chris Robbins. I don't really know how I got here."

"WAIT A SECOND! You said CHRIS ROBBINS?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Chris winked at Tails.

"Oh my GOD!" Tails got down on his hands and knees and lowered his head in the way some one does for showing respect. "You are our master. Our creator. I humbly offer my life to you."

"Well that's very nice of you to... SAY WHAT?"

**AN: To get an idea of how Chris said that last line, go to YouTube and watch this video clip: watch?v=CT82F8rco6U Well, that's it for chapter 1. I plan to get a new chapter up every 1 or 2 weeks. Enjoy. Please review.**


	2. Chili dogs and history lessons

Chapter 2: Learning the truth of what is going on with this world.

Chris just stood there dumbfounded by what the fox had just said. _I'm the creator, the master? what the fuck is he talking about? What the hell is going on? _Chris decided to question Tails about what was going on and what this "master, creator" business is all about. "Hey bub, get up off the floor. I don't need to be worshiped or what ever you're doing down there."

"but I have to. You are the one who created all of us in the world. You brought about the age of the anthros" was Tails's reply.

"What are you talking about? I didn't create no age of anthros." Chris knew what an anthro is since he himself happened to be one. _Age of anthros? Does this mean there are many more like this? How many are there in this world?_ He looked down to see Tails still on the floor. "Come on dude, get up and stop this. I hate what your doing there. I need some answers on this "age of anthros" and why I'm the creator in this story of yours. Tails gets up and looks Chris in the eyes.

Tails lowers his head and ears in shame while saying: "I'm sorry for offending you master. Please punish me as you see fit."

"I don't care for this whole "master" thing. I'm just another "person" like you and would like to be viewed as such. As for this punishment you expect from me, how about we go get some dinner and you pay? Sounds like fair enough punishment to me."

Tails perks up and says noticeably excited: "THAT WORKS FOR ME! I know of a good chili dog restaurant not far from here. I can tell you the story of how everything came to be while we wait for dinner there."

"That works. By the way, do they serve alcohol? I need a drink really badly after the trip I just took."

"You're in luck, they have a full bar that is quite fun in the evening hours to hang out at. Wait, are you 21 yet? You don't look it."

"Yes I am. Turned 21 on December 25 of 2010. I was sucked from my world on June 29 2011. So I'm half way to being 22."

"What a coincidence, I'm 21 myself and born December 25 as well."

"what's the current date?"

"It is... I'll be, June 29 3261."

"So by my calculations, I got sucked 1250 years into the future?"

"It seems that way."

"Well, that clears up a thing or 2. But it still leaves many more mysteries unsolved."

Chris decided he needed a smoke at this point. "Do you mind?" Chris asks putting one in his mouth with his lighter ready to strike a flame.

"No, go ahead. HEY! Are those Marlboro reds?" Tails asks looking at the pack that Chris was putting into his pocket.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I tried smoking a few times but never felt satisfied by what our world currently offers. I heard stories and legends of the Marlboro reds being the best there ever was and have been dying to try them out. However, they have been lost to time and no one knows where the recipe went."

Chris understood what Tails was saying. "I never expected you to be a smoker. Want one?" Chris offered Tails one from the pack.

"Thanks" Tails said and lit it up with Chris's lighter. He took a drag, inhaled and gagged a bit before settling down and exhaling. At this point Chris decided to play a joke on Tails.

"You know back in my time, if a person gags a little from his first puff of a cigarette, he becomes impotent. Being as these smokes are from my time, I'm wondering if that rule still applies."

**(Impotent. It means that a male cannot get an erection for those of you who don't know.)**

At hearing this, Tails immediately spit the cigarette out and jumped back a few feet saying: "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE I STARTED? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Hope you don't have a girlfriend or wife because she'll be pissed at you for this" Chris replied with a chuckle.

"Great, I can't relax by jerking off now. Thanks a lot fucker. Thank god I'm single at the moment."

"Hey calm the fuck down dude, I'm just fucking with you. You don't get impotent from gagging on a cigarette. How could you? There's no possible explanation for that happening. You jerk off?" Chris said while laughing really hard.

"I... um...well...you see...um... ah fuck it. It's my personal business and none of yours." Tails was noticeably embarrassed. Now he was getting very angry and it showed by what he next shouted: "WHY IN ZE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH? I'LL TELL YOU THE FUCKING TRUTH!" Tails calmed down and continued: "I have never been with a girl before. I've always been too caught up in my work to bother with the whole love and sex thing. As for the jerking off comment, well, you gotta do something to prevent blue balls syndrome don't you? I hate having to take medication and I do need some relaxation from time to time." Tails lowered his head from the embarrassment.

"Well Tails, I have some news for you. I'm in the same exact damned state that you're in. everything down to the last detail is the same. Don't feel bad. I don't think any lower of you knowing that. In fact, I now have more respect for you."

"Right... Let's drop it at that. This is getting weird. Anyway, let's go get dinner." Tails then picks up the cigarette he dropped and continues smoking it. This time, he didn't gag at all. "You know, this is really good and smooth. It gives me an idea on how to get more. I'll tell you later. The bar is this way. Let's go."

They went out the front door and Tails took off flying in his usual helicopter tail move. He then remembered that he was the only one who could fly. "Sorry Chris. I forgot that I'm the only one who can fly with my tails." Tails landed next to Chris to continue walking down the path.

"It's no problem Tails. Besides, I have a secret I would like to show you." With that, Chris squatted down and jumped what must have been 50 foot into the air and just stood there in the thin air like he was on solid ground. "I have my own flight capabilities. I could use my tails to fly like you do, but I prefer to use this method." He then lays down like he's lying on the "ground" up in the air. Tails was amazed and flew up next to him.

"THAT"S AMAZING! HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT?"

"Well, it's simple really. I'm a genetic scientist right?"

"Yeah."

"And you can already see that I've used myself as a test subject, right?"

"right."

"So, you think I may have figured out some other genetic mutations that would give a person some crazy powers that seem supernatural?"

"I see. Since you are just laying here in the air with no visible means of thrust coming from anywhere, my theory is you are doing it with the planet's magnetic field. Repelling against the magnetic field to make you hover. Just like 2 north pole magnets will push each other away."

"You hit the nail on the head and drove it all the way down in 1 strike. There are many more powers I have that will be revealed later. However, I will show you 2 more right now since I can use them for my next action." So Chris "stood back up" **(still in the air, remember?) **and kept his arms at his sides. Tails then saw his pack of cigarettes float out of his pocket, one cigarette float out of the pack, the pack return to his pocket, and the chosen cigarette land in his mouth.

"Wow. Now that's freaky."

"Hold on, not done yet." Chris then took his finger and held it up to the unlit smoke. A flame erupted on the end of it and he lit the cigarette from that. "Ta da. Impressed?"

"Yes I am. You can travel the air like it was the ground, you have telekinesis and pyrokinesis. What's next? Being a technopath?"

"Um... you'll have to find out later. Anyway, lets go. We've wasted enough time here." Soon the 2 were in town and Tails was leading the way to the chili dog bar.

"Well, here we are. The Drunken Dog Bar and Chili dog Stand." Tails called over his shoulder as they landed. A few locals that were close by saw this and began to snicker just low enough to not be heard. But Chris had another trick up his sleeve. After adjusting his ears a bit, he could hear what the people on the other side of the street were whispering. The people were curious about this new guy with Tails. One of them had finally figured out who this was and came running towards Chris. _Aw fuck. I don't need my identity to become known yet. What to do..._ It was too late as the person had reached Chris.

"OH... MY... GOD! YOU'RE CHRIS ROBBINS! I THOUGHT YOU..."

"Keep it down lady, I'm trying to keep a low profile right now. I won't lie, I am Chris Robbins. But please keep this to yourself. I have some business to attend to that would be screwed up if my identity became widely known."

"Oh, OK. I'll keep my mouth shut." And as if to prove it, the woman ran her hand across her lips like one does to indicate "my lips are sealed" and ran off. Thankfully no one had heard her shouts and taken notice.

"Well that was close."

"You're telling me" Tails said making Chris realize he said that out loud.

"Enough interruptions, let's get ourselves some grub and booze."

"Now you're speaking my language."

Walking into the joint, Chris noticed right away that this was the perfect place. From the TVs everywhere, to the game room in back, there was something for everyone. The duo went to the bar. Once there, a lovely young vixen with some nice big jugs came over to serve them.

"Hey Tails. Nice to see you again. You're starting to be a regular here. Who's your friend? I may have to make him go to the restaurant portion. He doesn't look old enough to drink, unless his ID shows otherwise."

"Hey Roxy. This is... OW!" Chris had taken his tails and smacked Tails on his side really hard. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"If anyone is going to say my name, it'll be me. Forget why already?"

"Oh.. yeah. I sure did."

"Ah well. It happens." Chris turned to Roxy. "I can assure you that I'm 21. However, since my word alone isn't enough to trust, I'll give you my name and ID. BUT to do so, we need to head over to a well insulated room. I know what you're thinking and no, I'm not like that. You can have you're bouncer there to protect you if you feel the need."

"Well, this is unusual. I guess we can do that. I think having Tails with us will be enough for me to not get too uncomfortable with this. Follow me you 2." Roxy led them to a small room in the back that was far away from all the action. "Here we are. Now why on Mobius do we need to be back here to see your ID?"

"Because my name is Chris Robbins."

"BULLSHIT!"

"It's true here's my ID." Chris handed her his driver's license.

"I have only seen something like this in the museum about the 21st century." Her eyes got really wide as it all clicked in her head. She eyed Chris up and down several times before speaking again. "No way. It ca... ca... can't b... be. You disappeared in 2011."

"And reappeared here and now. Yes, I time traveled. It was magic. Don't ask. I already know of the whole creator and master thing so let's skip it. Just view me like any other person out there. Please keep this a secret. I don't want all the attention this will draw to me just yet. Got some history to catch up on."

"Oh, OK. I still can't believe this. Gone for like 1200 years. Anyways, let's get back to the front and get you some drinks. I think you're old enough. Being over 1200 years old, in the technical term, should make anyone thirsty. All things are on the house for you 2 tonight."

Tails finally spoke up for the first time since getting smacked in the side. "Thanks Roxy. I never expected this. DAMN Chris, that hurt like a motherfucker!"

Chris: "Neither did I. You deserved it dumbass. I couldn't have my secret getting known before I know the truth." He turned to Roxy. "Thanks for your hospitality."

Roxy: "Well, it's the least I can do for our creator."

Chris: "Still need to understand that one. Tails plans to tell me the story during dinner."

Tails: "Yeah. However, I can't remember all of the details off the top of my head."

Roxy: "You 2 are in luck then, I happened to love history and have every last detail of it from the beginning of mankind, through the greatest events in the ancient days, through the technological marvels of the 21st century, to the rise of the anthros and everything up to now."

Tails: "Got time to share this knowledge with Chris and myself?"

Roxy glanced at her watch. "I get off in an hour. That should give you 2 enough time to eat and get a few drinks in." She looked at the 2 and noticed they each had a smoke hanging from their mouths. "I already knew from history that Chris is quite the smoker, but you Tails? You've been coming here for 6 months now and never smoked once."

Tails: "Let's just say that Chris brought a pack of 'Forgotten Ones' with him when he showed up. I had smoked many brands before, but none of them seemed to be right for me. These ones are."

Roxy: "'FORGOTTEN ONES'? You don't mean..."

Tails: "Yes I do. Marlboro reds. These are king size."

Roxy: "No wonder you are smoking now. I got one as a present a while back. However, it was too old and stale. It was horrible."

Chris offered one to Roxy. "Want one then?" She took it right away and lit it up. A look of enjoyment came over face as she continued to puff the "Forgotten One".

They finished up their "smoke break" and Roxy said: "Let's head back and get you guys going. I'll join you in an hour when my shift is over and we can catch Chris up on all that has happened."

Chris and Tails spoke at the same time: "Sounds good." They looked at each other shocked due to the fact that they had spoken at exactly the same time matching their words so that it sounded like 1 voice. Back at the table, they got their menus and were scanning them intently. Roxy came back to take their orders.

Chris: "I'll have the Chili Dog Mountain Challenge."

Tails: "Same goes for me."

Roxy: "Good. You 2 think you'll be able to handle the mountain of chili dogs?"

Chris: "I have a rather fast metabolism. Add to that the fact that I weigh like 300 pounds and stand 7 foot tall, I think I can handle the challenge and beat it."

Tails: "I think I can beat it too. My strong tail muscles has driven my metabolism up to a record high as well."

Roxy: "And what would you like to drink? Our margarita mixture is to die for."

Chris: "That sounds good. Been a while since I had me one of those. I also want a quadruple shot of Jack and Dr Pepper. Jack Daniel's old #7 and Dr Pepper is still around in the future, right? If so, do you have cherry DP here?"

Roxy: "Thankfully these are and we do have cherry DP available here." She turned to Tails. "And for you?"

Tails: "I think I'll have what Chris is getting. Never tried either of these 2. Might as well as bring us a pitcher of each since we will be here for quite a while."

Roxy: "Alright. I have 2 Chili Dog Mountain Challenges, a pitcher of our fabulous Jose Cuervo margerita, and a pitcher of Jack and cherry DP. Man, you 2 planning to get knocked on your asses tonight?"

Tails: "Well, we gotta celebrate this momentous event. Who would have thought that the cr... er... the one who made this all possible would show up in my house so suddenly."

Chris: "Amen to that dude."

Roxy: "I second that motion. I'll be right back with your drinks. Here's an ash tray for you 2 to use." She put down a rather plain and common ash tray for the duo to use. The 2 sat there for about 20 minutes swapping jokes back and forth and draining the 2 pitchers that Roxy had soon brought them rather quickly. Roxy looked up from the bar to see the empty pitchers. _Damn, they drained those pretty fast. A gallon of each gone so fast by those 2. _Roxy decided she better make sure they were still sober and see about getting them refills.

"You 2 need a refill?" she asked walking up to the table. To her amazement, they seemed perfectly sober and said yes they would like a refill. "You 2 downed 2 gallons of some rather strong drinks in like 20 minutes and are still completely sober!"

Chris: "Yeah. I have a high tolerance of standard alcohol. It's the vodka based stuff that fucks me up pretty fast."

Tails: "I'm the same way."

Roxy: "Interesting on how alike you 2 are. I'll go get another round ready and your food should be out in a moment."

Tails and Chris in unison: "Thanks Roxy." They looked at each other in surprise that this happened again.

Roxy: "That's the second time this has happened. You 2 must have a mental link or something. Anyways, I'll be right back with some fresh pitchers." As she walked away, another waiter brought the orders out to our dynamic duo.

Waiter: "Here's your food. Now who had what?" The waiter said this with a chuckle.

Chris: "Very funny..."

Tails: "Indeed..."

Waiter: "Well, here you 2 go. Enjoy it. Also, would you like to take on the challenge that comes with this entree?"

Chris: "What are the rules?"

Waiter: "You must eat everything in 30 minutes or less."

Chris tuned to Tails. "You want to take this challenge?"

Tails: "Sure. I feel hungry enough to beat it in the time limit."

Chris: "Alrighty then. Let's do this. I feel hungry enough to beat it too."

Waiter: "OK then. Let's have you 2 come over to the hot seat." He led Chris and Tails over to an elevated portion of the floor that had a table set so that everyone could watch the action take place. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WE HAVE 2 CHALLENGERS FOR OUR FAMOUS CHILI DOG MOUNTAIN CHANANGE! Everyone should know the rules by now so let's get started!" The waiter turned to our challengers. "Your time starts... NOW!"

So the 2 dug into the mountain they each had in front of them. 15 minutes in, they had each devoured 2 thirds of the pile and were still going strong. Tails and Chris looked at each other with the look that says "you can't beat me" and immediately sped up the pace. With 5 minutes to go and 5 chili dogs left, the 2 were noticeably slowing down. They were getting full and it was starting to show a little bit. But then, someone came up and started cheering them on.

"YOU CAN DO THIS! I BELIEVE IN YOU 2!" Our challengers turned to the owner of the voice. It was Roxy. "You have made it further than 99.9% of all challengers! No one has ever beat the challenge in the time limit before! Not even Sonic!" With that, Tails and Chris looked at each other, took big gulps of their drinks, nodded, and tore into the rest of their pile with a frenzy.

There was 30 seconds left on the clock and each had 1 dog left to go. The crowd had begun a count down. With another nod at each other, they both took the final dog and shoved it in their respective mouth in one bite and swallowed them with 1 second left. They had beat the challenge! The first ones to ever beat it in the time limit! And they both had finished at the exact same time.

Roxy: "EVERYONE! WE HAVE A TIE! THESE 2 ARE THE FIRST EVER TO COMPLETE CHALLENGE IN TIME LIMIT!" The crowd went wild. They cheered like there was no tomorrow. After getting many congratulations from all the spectators and many free drinks from said people, it was then time for the history lesson. Chris and Tails went back to their table and waited for Roxy to get there to start talking. She showed up with 2 new pitchers of "feel good juice". **(A/N: "Feel good juice." HA HA!) **She sat down at table and they got ready to start the long story of what in the hell had happened that took Chris to god status.

Tails: "Well, where do we start?"

Chris: "Start in 2011. At the time I disappeared. I need to know what happened after that since I obviously know about things before that."

Tails: "Roxy, you want to start off?"

Roxy: "Sure thing." She sat back in her chair, lit a cigarette and started:

"It all started around mid July of 2011. Chris had been gone for 2 weeks and the FBI was looking frantically for him. There was no trace anywhere. The only clue they had was the spell casting equipment laying scattered around his bedroom. No one could figure out what he was doing. They finally called in some professionals to look everything over. After 3 days, they then understood what had happened. Chris had cast a spell that sent him to a different time in the past or future. They didn't know when or even where he went and the way the spell worked, there was no way to find out either.

"So the FBI had to call off the search. It was apparent that Chris was gone and may never return. The company's board of directors didn't know what to do. After arguing for the better part of a month, they finally decided to bring in Chris's next closest blood relation. This happened to be his cousin Randy. Randy was an employ there in the research and development department. They figured he was the best one to carry Chris's work on and complete the project codenamed 'Doomsday Detonator'."

At this point, Chris interrupted. "Project Doomsday Detonator was meant to be a genetic bomb. I designed it to cover an area the size of a small country with a pulse of radiation that would destroy genes making it impossible for the victim to move his or her limbs at all. A second pulse from it would then kill those hit by it the first time. It could also release another pulse that could restore those affected to working order. The device was also designed to be re-usable as long as the nuclear fuel was replaced after so many pulses. There was also a protective suit I designed to shield the people that needed to detonate it from its damaging effects. I had the project about 90% done when I came here."

Tails then cut in. "Randy was in control for about 3 months and the president was breathing down his neck to get it done. He had to do something or risk losing everything that he had gotten thanks to fate taking Chris away. He figured the coding in the computer was complete and took it out for some testing. The test subjects used were animals, sadly. The test was a success. The project was green lit for use in military applications. Too bad they didn't know about a glitch in the code that suddenly came up. I think it was from a slight power surge the complex got the day before everything was green lit." Tails stopped to take a swig and light another smoke. Roxy decided to continue from here.

"So the bombs were produced in mass quantity and distributed to the nations that were on good terms with the USA. About 5 years passed and things were looking good. Too bad it didn't last. A small nation sprang up and soon became a very powerful force that was threatening to take over the planet. It had the power to do so. An emergency meeting was held in the UN **(A/N: United Nations for those who didn't know.) **to deal with this new threat. It was decided right away to use the newest weapon: the Doomsday Detonator. But it was decided to use it as a last resort. WWIII broke out and things got bad really quickly. By this time, the planet population was approaching 10 billion. As the fighting commenced, billions of lives got snuffed out. 2 years into the war, the decision was made. It was time to activate the Doomsday Detonator." Roxy stopped to take a long swig of her drink. At this point Chris had to speak up and tell them what he knew.

"What you say is very interesting. However, there is one thing you got wrong. The so called glitch in the programming of the bomb wasn't a mistake. I put it in there on purpose. The day before I was brought here I had finished creating the code needed to run the process. While I am one for wanting justice and to kill any mother fucker who wants to cause serious trouble, what was requested of me was going TOO far. So I put the glitch in the code and had a timer to make the glitch pop up whenever the bomb was in the final stages of preparation. It was supposed to shut everything down."

Tails interrupted. "Well, it didn't shut the bomb down. It made it cause a very interesting event to happen. The Doomsday Detonator was set up all over the world so that every inch of land was covered by the pulse. Many troops were shielded from the blast to go help innocent people once the first wave had gone out. But the first wave when it happened didn't cause the freeze up like it was supposed to. It didn't even cause death like the second wave would have. What I'm about to tell you is the reason for your being called our creator Chris. When the wave went out, a single person was immediately drawn away to the closest animal to them. Once the 2 met, the person seemed to change in a way to look like the animal. Like the person was scanning the animal for the change to happen. This happened to everyone not wearing the shielding suit. Thus, our species was born."

Chris excitedly spoke up. "So your saying that my so called "Shut down glitch" didn't work the way it was meant to? Instead, it turned into a genetic scanner and manipulator of some sort." Chris thought long and hard for about a minute before speaking again. "Oh..., I know what happened." He pulled out a pocket PC and opened up a file on it and scrolled down a ways then showed it to Tails. "This is the file for the Doomsday Detonator. This is what programs the pulse emitted and controls what the effects are. See this line of code here? It has a mistake in it. That is what caused this all to happen. More specifically, this particular binary here. This 1 should have been a 0. Who would have thought that a single byte being wrong would change the whole planet overnight?"

Roxy spoke up. "That is why you are our creator. By making that mistake you created all of us. Randy never messed with the code. He had looked it over and decided it was complete before finishing the rest of the hardware side of the detonator. He was just the one who triggered what you had completed. Anyway, back to the story. Once all the people got over the freaked out shock that almost everyone was in, they started to try and figure out what happened. Most of them just remembered seeing a bright blue wall coming toward them and running. Once the wall hit, they passed out and woke up looking the way they did and still do.

"There was mass panic and insanity from what happened. Took forever for everyone who was still alive to calm down. It didn't take long for the scientists to figure out what went wrong. We had never heard since it was classified and is still kept secret to this day. But we here know what went wrong and I suggest that you never reveal that file to anyone else ever again. It may get you killed. Hell, our lives could be in danger since we saw that file."

All 3 looked around nervously to see if anyone had been listening. Thankfully the coast seemed clear and they calmed down. This time Tails spoke up. "With that event there came a split in the population. The human/animal hybrids became known as anthros and humans became overlanders. Now for the planet name change. When all the detonators went off, there was a strange noise that sounded like "mobe". It was decided to call the planet Mobius to remember the event and never forget it. Not like being an anthro could let someone forget that anyway. By this time, the world population had shrunk down to 4 billion and equally split between overlanders and anthros. A treaty was made to ensure peace between the 2. Scientists worked around the clock to reverse the effects and turn human again. No one succeeded in this. Some got close but never quite there. They found that trying to reverse engineer the code of the detonator would not work at all. Something about the way it affected everyone made reversal impossible." Tails stopped here to take a swig of his drink. Roxy picked up where he left off.

"Things were fine for a few years. But then the overlanders noticed a big problem. They were slowly getting sterile. They blamed the anthros for this since they were increasing their population at a fast rate. Scientists went to work on this new problem and dropped the first one. Once again, they were unsuccessful at reversing the problem. It seems that the shielding that these ones were wearing did stop the mutating effects of the pulse but it didn't stop the radiation completely. Some leaked by and it was modified by the shields just enough to be damaging. The damage seemed to be mostly concentrated to the reproductive organs, causing them to fail randomly. The treaty was broken and another war broke out. It had been 20 years since the first war. This war was even bloodier than the last. The overlanders had some very massive and powerful weapons that they deployed to wipe out the anthros. Billions of them perished before they finally put the overlanders into submission. With that, the overlanders decided they better go and hide to try and protect their race. Most of them left the planet and went elsewhere in the universe thanks to the discovery of FTL travel. **(A/N: FTL= Faster Than Light travel. Think of Star Trek warp travel to get an idea.) **a few overlanders stayed here refusing to leave their home. Over time, they corrected the sterility problem and moved underground. Everything was peaceful and there was no war. Things stayed this way for the next millennium." Roxy stopped there to let Tails continue since this was his area of expertise next.

Tails finished his cigarette, took a swig of his drink, and started talking. "So it was about 3045 or somewhere in that range when all hell broke loose. After having peace for nearly a thousand years, the overlanders started to get pissed at having to hide from us. By this time, they had managed to get their population back up to match ours. They had the largest underground labyrinth of caverns ever made. They are still there to this day and some still in use. Anyways, they had developed even worse weapons than the last war. You know what a black hole is right? I see by the look on your face you know where I'm going with this. The overlanders made a bullet that could be fired and when it hit a victim, it created a small black hole just powerful enough to suck the target and anything else within 5 feet into it. Just imagine the pain of being crushed down to the size of a pin head from the inside for about a minute. Not very pretty. They also had to deal with one that was named "red fountain". I won't go into details about it. Let's just say there was no solid matter of the target victim left when done. The anthros battled for a little over 200 years. They managed to keep the overlanders at bay, but many lives were lost on both sides again. Then something unexpected happened in the year 3245." Tails stopped here to wet his throat and give his voice a rest for a minute or 2.

Chris looked up at the clock on the wall. 10:00 P.M. "Hey you 2, mind hurrying up on the last 16 years of this? It's getting kind of late. We've been talking for like 2 hours now."

Roxy: "We're almost done. The last 16 years in this story are most important to understanding the current world condition."

Tails continued his story. "In that year a man rose up. His name was Julian Kintobor. He was the one who ended the "Great War" as we all have called it. He was a brilliant scientist who worked on a way to rid the planet of all evil. He had just about succeeded when a terrible accident occurred. The device he created to contain all of the evil energy exploded and zapped him with a huge dose of it. He also happened to have an egg close by and combined with it. The rest of the evil not absorbed by Kintobor was spread back out. He went from being a very handsome overlander to being an obese fat ass with a very bad attitude. He was also known before the accident as Ovi Kintobor. Afterwards, he started calling himself Ivo Robotnik. The year was 3247 when this happened. For 10 years he tried constantly to take over the planet but failed due to a group of heroes called "Freedom Fighters". More on them later. So in 3257, he suddenly up and vanished into thin air. The tyrant was gone. But not for long as there was someone else who wanted to take his place." Tails stopped here to take another swig of his drink. He looked over to Chris and saw his surprised expression. "The story that interesting?"

Chris snapped out of the deep thought he was in at hearing the story on Robotnik. "No. Well... erm... yes it was interesting, but what has got me so worked up is the fact that I already knew the story of Robotnik's rise and fall. I think I also know the rest of the story from where you left off to somewhere close to this year."

Tails was shocked at hearing this. "HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU KNOW THIS IF IT HADN"T HAPPENED YET IN YOUR TIME?"

Chris was stunned at Tails' outburst. "Uhhhh... comic books?"

Tails then stopped and pondered over Chris's reply. "That was a good one man. A really good one."

Chris shook his head at this. "No. I'm dead serious about that. A company called Archie Comics has a line called Sonic the Hedgehog and all of what you said has been made into comic books over the years. I wonder..."

Tails broke in here. "I KNEW IT! THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS WERE TIME TRAVELLERS! Right. We had gotten a group of overlanders who were rather strange. You see, every overlander we had ever seen before had only 4 fingers on their hands. This strange group had 5. I know from history that the humans as they were called in the 21st century had 5 fingers on their hands. This group that met us were in a strange vehicle. I thought it looked like it had time shifting capabilities but they assured me it didn't. They wanted to know the history of our planet from about 1990 onward. So we told them, believing them when they said they were historians. They were here just the other day."

Chris interrupted here. "I had heard of a secret project that was performed in the late 1980s and early 1990s. The people doing it had claimed to have time traveled to over a thousand years into the future. They were never heard from again. Then soon after that, a video game company named Sega suddenly got a new mascot. It was a blue hedgehog who could run very fast and his name was, or I should instead say, IS Sonic the Hedgehog. It seems to me that the group of "historians" succeeded in their time travels, took what they learned, and decided to make it known to the world in a way so as to not let on it was in fact true events and thus creating a time paradox. **(A/N: I make Back to the Future reference. YAY!) **Hang on a second, a group of people from the year 1990 go to like a week ago from now and learn all about what we have been discussing. They then take what they learned back and make a franchise from it. I played the games, watched the shows, and read the comics growing up. I'm the one responsible for all of this now when you think about it. My inspiration for even getting into the genetic field to create the hybrid species was all the sonic franchise stuff I was around growing up. You get where I'm going with this?"

Tails pondered a minute before answering. "Yeah... I see the problem here. You were inspired by us to create us. You got the inspiration to create a hybrid species from the very product you wanted to create. That right there should be a paradox in itself. There seems to be no origin to this. It is a continuous loop. My conclusion is that we have something going on called a "Bootstrap Paradox". **(A/N: Look it up if confused. Or keep reading as I explain it in a moment.) **It seems to fit the description of how this is possible."

Chris now thought for a moment before replying. "It seems to fit that idea best. I didn't think that a bootstrap paradox was even possible since there is no point of origin for the stuff in question. Let's go with that idea since the universe hasn't blown up around us from the paradox we found."

At this time Roxy was completely lost. "HELLO GUYS! I'm a bartender, not a paradox scientist. What the fuck is a bootstrap paradox?"

Chris sighed before replying. "Ever heard the term "pulling yourself up by your bootstraps"? Anyone with even half a brain would know you can't pull yourself up by your shoes when wearing them. A bootstrap paradox is just like that. Information or an item is sent back in time to be used and when it gets time, it is sent back again. Think of it this way. A man gets a visitor from the future. This visitor claims to be the first guy but from the future. He hands him some blueprints saying they are for building a time machine. The young man builds the machine spending many years on it. He is then older and goes back in time to give himself the blueprints while he is still young to build the time machine. There is no origin of the information in the blueprints and thus we have a paradox. You do know what a paradox is, right?"

Roxy rolled her eyes at this. "Yes. I do know it is where something impossible in the time-line has occurred. Thanks for the example of a bootstrap paradox. Now I know and can fuck with people when they're drunk." Tails and Chris smiled and started laughing at hearing this. "What? Oh come on you perverts. You KNOW what I meant by that!"

Chris calmed down enough to answer Roxy. "Yeah, we know. It's just the way it sounded that makes it so fucking funny."

Tails had finally gotten control of himself and had to make a comment. "Hey Roxy. If I was to ever get drunk, would you fuck with me?"

Roxy was prepared this time. "Yeah. I'll fuck with you. I'll start talking about all sorts of "bootstrap paradox" scenarios and all kinds of other paradox shit. When I finish, it should be enough to have royally fucked your mind. And therefore, by logic, I will have fucked with you."

Chris: "OWNED!"

Tails: "fuck me..."

Roxy: "NO THANK YOU. Got a boyfriend for that already."

Chris: "Owned again."

Tails while starting to pout: "I need to shut the hell up now."

Chris: "Let's get back to the previous topic now."

Tails then stopped pouting and got his serious face on. "Well, I take it you already know of the second enemy right?"

Chris: "Yeah. Dr Eggman. The Robotnik from an alternate dimension."

Tails: "How much do you know?"

Chris: "Up to the takeover of Ixus Naugus."

Tails: "Who the fuck is that?"

Chris: "Apparently the time travlers didn't stick to the complete truth when making the comics then."

Tails: "Anyways, we are still fighting against Eggman and his minions. It's been a long war. 16 years of it. I may be only 21 but I'm still getting tired from it."

Chris: "By the way, where is that blue ball of thunder at anyway?"

Suddenly a voice came from the front door. "YO TAILS! WHAT'S UP MY MAN! WHERE THE FUCK YOU BEEN HIDING AT? Who's your friend with the Chinese colors on his fur?" Chris had turned to see none other than Sonic the Hedgehog standing in front of the table. He growled a little at the comment on his fur.

Tails: "I'll tell you if you won't freak out and yell it to the world."

Sonic: "Cool. I'll keep my trap shut." Tails leaned over and whispered in his ear for a few minutes. Sonic's eyes were getting wider and wider every second. When Tails finished, sonic just stood there frozen. Tails tried to snap him out of it. "Sonic. Hey Sonic. Sonic! HEY SONIC!" Sonic didn't respond. Instead, he fell over flat on his face.

Chris: "Serves him right for that comment on my fur."

Tails: "OH MY GOD! SONIC! ARE YOU OK? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Roxy: "Guess not."


End file.
